monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Freedom Unite
Monster Hunter Freedom unite is a North American and European release of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is scheduled for release across PAL territories on 6/23/09. With over 500 hours of gameplay and previously unreleased monsters, weapons and missions, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is set to be the biggest game of the series so far. Via Ad-Hoc functionality, players can experience the social gaming phenomenon that’s gripping Japan and adventure with up to three friends for a thrilling and savaging multiplayer hunting party. From devising the strategy to executing the attack, team play with your friends is going to be key to hunting down the ferocious beasts. =New Features/Gameplay Changes= *New Felyne Fighter system to aid soloing Hunters. *Eight equipment pages instead of six, and possible extension to 10. *New Guild Card pages: a) Felyne Fighter Info. b) Frequency of Use of Weapon Types. c) Recording of your recent activity. *You can now hold up to 99 of each item type in your box. *You can now store up to 20 equipment sets. *New sets of Felyne Kitchen Skills ie "Felyne Dance" (boosts stats on every gesture involving "Dance"). *Extra gathering spots for bug catching and ore mining featuring new Ores and Insects. *Buy your items and send it to the Item Box. *Directly combine items inside the Item Box. *New hairstyles. *New Starter Clothes. *Able to change clothes via the bookshelf. *Media Install System that speeds up loading times (beware, may wipe your current save file along with your MHF2 file). *Skip long opening animation scenes with SELECT. (Lao Shan, Fatalis etc..) *Trenya can now be sent for 1500 Points *Trenya can be sent to the Sea Of Trees. New Equipment Features *New armor sets & series after U & S, the X & Z. *Dual Swords do more damage instead of double **Dual Swords may now have two separate elements (example: one fire sword and one ice sword, like Twin Nails). *New Bow coatings: Razor Coating (White vial that increases melee power) and Paint Coating (Pink vial that functions like a Paintball) *Hunting Horns have a new note function that works like a Sonic Bomb (Triple yellow note). *NOTE THAT YOU WILL KEEP MOST OF YOUR WEAPONS (EXCLUDING BOWS) WHEN YOU TRANSFER DATA *New Sharpness superior to white: purple. *New Weapons (G weapons & new monster weapons). **Some weapons get further improvements. (e.g Blue Blade Bow has Charge level 4, etc.) *Some weapons gets "Nerfed" like Akantor Bow having Decrement of 300 Raw power & 200 into 252 Raw power & 160 Dragon element & others. This can be fixed by upgrading into a HR 9 version of them. *New armor spheres: King Armor Sphere & True Armor Sphere. *New sets of New Monsters, Subspecies & Features *New subspecies: Purple Hermitaur, Red Shogun Ceanataur, Green Congalala, and Brown Blangonga. *One-Horned Diablos quest may be added as a level 9 elder cat quest. *Old monsters get new attacks & different attack reactions (Such as predicting Teostra's Powder explosion via colour of the particle, etc.). *New monsters: Nargacuga, Yama Tsukami (Prior Monster Hunter 2), Queen Vespoid, Ukanlos, King Shakalaka. *Monster Hunter Frontier monsters are carried over to this game like: Hypnock & Volganos. *New & Harder addition of Rare materials: Divine Plates, Elder Dragon Jewel(HR 9 version of Fire Dragon Jewel, Daora Jewel & Chameleos Jewel) & Ukanlos Divine Jewel. *New sets of skills and some are exclusive to a specific armor set where it can't be gotten from decorations. New Quest Features/Quest Changes *Third quest giver wearing yellow in Guild. *Hunter Ranking can go up to 9 instead of 6, third quest giver has the HR 7-9 quests. *Felyne next to Village Elder, giving out G rank quests. *G-rank quests are back and harder than ever. *New area: the Sea of Trees. *1st Generation maps of Jungle, Volcano, Desert and Swamp added. *Forest and Hills quests can now be at night. *Two new areas in the 2nd Volcanic region *New quest system called "Marathon Quest" where you fight 2 or more boss monsters in one quest. *New Gunlance-only quest against the Kushala Daora in the Snowy Mountains. *Treasure Quests can be played at the Sea Of Trees. Category:MH Franchise